Who is She?
by peaceANDloveANDhappiness
Summary: A girl that only Kaname Kuran and Takuma Ichijo know comes to Cross Academy with news for Kaname. She also comes with someone that no one knew anything about. What will happen now! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW. The more you REVIEW the faster I writ.
1. Here For A Visit

**Ok everyone here is what's going on… I have been reading Vampire Knight and when I was reading it this is what I came up with in my head. Like I always do I look to see if there is any story like it and I couldn't find one so I thought about it for a while and I decided to write one. Some things are going to change for the regular story so don't freak out if some things are different. Now so everyone knows I haven't finished the books yet but I am working on it. So if some things seem off that don't need to be for my story I am sorry you can tell me and I will try to fix it but do not spoil the books for me because I am not done. If I find something that I need to fix as I get through the book I will fix it. The last thing is I haven't decided where the story is going to end up. I have got the first few chapters planned out in my head but that's about it so stay with me. I also don't know who is going to end up where or with who but I do have an idea of what I want. I am open to any suggestions and helpful hints but again don't spoil the books. Please excuse some of my grammar mistakes. I am also working on my honorifics. I hope you like my story. If you have anything you think I would like let me know. **

_**Ok so I rewrote the first chapter and I really like this one better and so you guys wouldn't be made I put up the second chapter.**_

**Love,**

**peaceANDloveANDhappiness**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

It was night time and everything was quiet at Cross Academy. Inside the office of Headmaster Cross there was a beautiful young girl. Unknown to most though was that this girl wasn't a normal girl because this girl was a vampire. She wasn't a normal vampire either. She was a pureblood the highest ranked vampires there were.

Why would a high ranked vampire be at Cross Academy? Well you see Cross Academy wasn't a normal school. Cross Academy had two classes. The Day Class that was made up of humans and the Night Class that, unknown to the Day Class was made up of vampires.

The girl who sat in the Headmaster's office was, as anyone could see, a beautiful girl. She had long light brown hair that flowed down her back almost touching her butt. She had pale skin that you couldn't find a mark on. Her eyes were dark brown that looked black. She was tiny and thin but had curves in just the right places. To any human this girl was perfect but then again what vampire wasn't.

The only thing that was off with this perfect girl was the expression she wore on her face. Her face held a blank expression to most but if you really looked at her you could see her expression held a hint of anger and sadness.

"Katsu Yamada it is an honor to have another pureblood join us at Cross Academy" said a very excited Headmaster Cross.

"It is an honor to be here Headmaster" said Kastsu with her blank expression "but you might have misunderstood my reason for coming. You see I am here because I have urgent business with Kaname Kuran."

"Yes of course" said Headmaster Cross with a wide smile planted on his face "I have sent for the school perfects to come and walk you to the Moon Dormitory. Oh! There is no need to worry about the perfects knowing about what you are. They are there to help protect the Night Class's secret."

"The perfects are actually my wonderful daughter and son" smiled Headmaster Cross showing Katsu a picture of them "this is them they are just wonderful children. A man couldn't ask for a better daughter and son."

"How many time do I need to tell you" said a cold voice from the doorway "I am not you son"

"Oh here they are" said Headmaster Cross his smile not wavering with the cold comment "the school perfects Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu"

As soon as Zero Kiryu saw Katsu he new what she was and he pulled out the Bloody Rose and pointed at Kastsu.

"Zero" yelled Yuki "stop this right now"

"Pureblood Leech" said Zero

"Zero" yelled Yuki again

Zero continued looking a Katsu and after a while lowered his gun

"Well now that that's over" said Headmaster Cross with a smile still on his face "Yuki and Zero will take you to the Moon Dormitory"

"Thank you Headmaster" said Katsu "I am sorry to be a bother but I have one more thing to ask"

"Ask away" said Headmaster Cross

"My son is in the car and as you see the sun will be coming up soon and I was wondering if you could tell me where he could sleep while I talk to Kaname-san"

"Of Course" said Headmaster Cross after the shock was over about her having a child "Just ask Kaname-san what room he can go in"

"Thank you Headmaster Cross" said Katsu with a respectful bow

Katsu, Yuki, and Zero walked out of the office and to the car that Katsu came in. Sitting in the car was the driver, a body guard, and beside the bodyguard laying in the set was a young boy sleeping. Katsu smiled down at the little boy Yuki and Zero could only guess was her son. Katsu pick up the young boy and started to carry him to the Moon Dormitory.

"Katsu-sempai" said the bodyguard "I can carry him"

"No" said Katsu "I will carry him but thank you anyway"

Leaving the driver with the car everyone else headed towards the Moon Dormitory.

**MOON DORMITORY**

"Why were classes canceled tonight" asked Hanabusa Adio

"Who cares stop complaining" said his cousin Akatsuki Kain

"I am not complaining" said Hanabusa "I just want to know what is going on"

"Well here comes Takuma" said Akatsuki "why don't you ask him"

"Takuma" ask Hanabusa "Why were classes canceled tonight"

"All I know is that someone needed to speak with Kaname-kun" said Takuma Ichijo

"You're the vice president and that's all you know" said Hanabusa annoyed

During the time they were talking the rest of the Night Class came down to where they were at. Everyone wanted to know who was so important that they got out of class for. Just as Kaname Kuran was come don't the stairs there was a knock at the door.

"Takuma would you get that" said Kaname

Takuma open the door and standing there was Yuki and Zero who everyone knew but they didn't know the people with them first off was the man who everyone could pretty much guess was a bodyguard because he that air about him. Then there was the girl who had the air about her that made people thing she was above them and the little boy in her arms sleeping so no one could really get a good look at.

"Katsu" said Takuma "What are you doing here"

"I am here to speak with Kaname" said Katsu "but before we talk I would like to know where I can lay, my son, Raidon down so he can get some sleep"

Everyone guess that Raidon was the boy in here arm

"Yes" said Kaname once he got over the shock she was here "he can sleep in my room Senri will show you where it is."

Katsu and the bodyguard followed Senri up the stairs to Kaname's room.

"Great" said Ruka "Now we have to harbor that girl and her bastard son in our Dormitory"

Before anyone could blink

SLAP

"You will never speak of her or speak to her in such away she is a pureblood and you will show her the respect she deserves." Said Kanama

Now everyone was more confused. Who was this pureblood that no one but Kanama and Takuma only knew.

Everything was quiet when Shiki and Kastu and the bodyguard came back down.

Kanama broke the silence when he said "He has grown so much since that last time I saw him"

"Would do you expect" said a now angry Katsu "what did you think that he would grow with you there. That his life would completely stop when you weren't around to be there. It doesn't work like that Kanama he will grow up no matter who is there to see it and you miss most of the first 5 years."

Everyone was even more confused now.

"You know I would have loved to be there" said Kanama "but they need me here to help this work"

"God Kanama he is you son" Katsu yelled "he needs you too"

All was quiet then…

"What you have a son" yelled both Ruka and Yuki

Everyone else just stare at Kanama and Katsu

"Yes that was his son too" said Katsu "but almost all of his life I have had to be his mother and father. I would do it any more he needs his dad so Kanama you need to find a way to be a dad to him and do this."

"I know" said Kanama

"You know why my mom is coming and unless we can find a way to get out of that we are all going to need to be together." Said Katsu with a sad expression

"We will find a way to work this out" said Kanama

They Hugged

"Mommy" said a little voice at the top of the steps "Where are we"

Both Katsu and Kanama looked up

"Daddy" yelled the little boy and ran down the stair into Kanama's arm

While everyone looked on at the scene

**So there it is the first chapter. I worked hard and I am pretty happy with it. I love when you REVIEW. Your REVIEWS help me write faster. So be nice and REVIEW oh and be nice while you REVIEW. To see what her mother is coming to visit for just REVIEW.**

**Love**

**peaceANDloveANDhappiness**


	2. No One Knows What's Going On

**Ok everyone…sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been working and its summer so I have things that have to be done before school starts and I don't want to get behind. I have been reading Vampire Knight and when I was reading it this is what I came up with in my head. Like I always do I look to see if there is any story like it and I couldn't find one so I thought about it for a while and I decided to write one. Some things are going to change for the regular story so don't freak out if some things are different. Now so everyone knows I haven't finished the books yet but I am working on it. So if some things seem off that don't need to be for my story I am sorry you can tell me and I will try to fix it but do not spoil the books for me because I am not done. If I find something that I need to fix as I get through the book I will fix it. The last thing is I haven't decided where the story is going to end up. I have got the first few chapters planned out in my head but that's about it so stay with me. I also don't know who is going to end up where or with who but I do have an idea of what I want. I am open to any suggestions and helpful hints but again don't spoil the books. Please excuse some of my grammar mistakes. I hope you like my story. If you have anything you think I would like let me know.**

**Ok I rewrote the first chapter but I you don't go back and read it you want be lost. It is pretty much the same with just small differences that I felt needed to be made to make my story better.**

**Love,**

**peaceANDloveANDhappiness**

**I do not own VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

Now everyone could get a good look at the young boy they now knew to be Kanama's son.

The boy looked no older than four years old. He had black hair that was somewhat long and his bangs fell into his eyes. His eyes were dark brown that were so dark they looked black until you go close to him. His eyes sparkled so you could tell he was happy at that moment.

Kanama put down his son and looked around at everyone.

"Everyone" started Kanama "I would like you to meet my son Raidon Kuran."

Raidon took his time looking at everyone and taking in everything. His small dark eyes not missing a thing. When he got to Takuma he broke out into a wide smile."

"Takuma-sama" he yelled running to Takuma's waiting open arms

"Takuma picked him up smiling

"Wow Raidon" said Takuma "Look how big you're getting. How much have you grown since I last saw you."

"A lot" said a smiling Raidon

"I see that" laughed Takuma.

"Raidon you should be in bed" said Katsu

"No Mommy" said Raidon "I want to spend time with Daddy"

"Daddy isn't going anywhere and neither are we" said Katsu "You can spend time with him tomorrow after you sleep"

"Promise we will do something together tomorrow daddy" asked Raidon looking up at Kanama

"I promise" said Kaname

"So now that you are doing something tomorrow you need to sleep" said Katsu

"Speaking of sleep we should all get some" said Kanama "and Yuki and Zero should be getting to class or they will be late."

"We will talk about this tomorrow." Said Kanama "come on Raidon lets get you to bed. If any of you need us we will be in my room."

Kanama, Katsu, and Raidon walked up the steps towards the room to go to sleep.

Ruka gave a look of disgust behind their backs

Once everyone heard the door to Kanama's room close they all looked at Takuma and all started talking at once.

"Who is she and why haven't we ever heard of her?"

"He has a son?"

"How long have you know?"

"Who does that girl think she is?"

"Everyone stop talking" yelled Takuma "most of these are things you are going to have to ask them because it is not my place to tell you."

"Now I am going to take Kanama's advice and I am heading to bed. You all should do the same because tomorrow is going to be a long night." Said Takuma "oh and Yuki and Zero"

Both turned towards Takuma when he said their name

"You two should be heading to class and you better hurry or you will be late." Said Takuma

"Oh" yelled Yuki dragging Zero out of the Moon Dormitory.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

The whole Moon Dormitory was standing outside Kanama's room. Waiting! Well everyone except Takuma.

"Ok" said Hanabusa "Who wants to knock"

"Why don't you" asked Akatsuki

"And get my head bit off" said Hanabusa "No Thanks"

"This is stupid" said Senri "Someone just knock already"

Everyone just stood there staring at the door.

"Fine" said Ruka "I will knock"

Ruka walked right up to the door and knocked three times. She stepped back and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. A few seconds latter the door opened but standing there wasn't Kanama like they were expecting but Katsu.

There stood Katsu only wearing a long sleeve black dress shirt that everyone knew was Kanama's

Everyone just stared at her

"Hello everyone" said Katsu "Is there anything I can help you with"

"Umm…Umm" sutured Hanabusa

"We were just looking for Kanama" said an angry Ruka "do you know where we can find him. We need to talk to him"

"He took Raidon out for a little while before I go up. He left a note saying that he would be back latter, but I don't know when. When they do come back I will give him the message that you stopped by and wanted to talk to him." Said Katsu

"Consider the message given" said Kanama from behind them

Everyone turned around to see Kanama and Raidon walking towards the room.

Raidon broke into a wide grin and ran towards Katsu

"Mommy" yelled Raidon

"Hey honey" said Katsu picking him up "did you and daddy have fun"

"Yes" yelled Raidon "will you go with us next time"

"Sure honey" said Katsu "if you want me too"

Katsu looked at everyone her eyes landing last on Kanama "I will let you talk to them"

Katsu took Raidon back into Kanama's room leaving them all alone

No one said anything at first then Takuma came out of his room and saw everyone standing there.

"Why is everyone standing out in the hallway" said Takuma "oh Kanama your back?"

"Kanama-sempai" said Ruka "we were looking for you"

"That I can tell Ruka" said Kanama in his calm tone "Why were you looking for me"

"Well you see" said Hanabusa fumbling over his words "we wanted to talk to you about everything that has happened. We didn't expect Katsu-sempai to be her and not you and…you see…"

"Stop Hanabusa" said Kanama "Its fine"

Hanabusa stop talking

"I know I told everyone how I would explain everything today" started Kanama "but some things have come up. Katsu's mother is coming to visit and to talk to the two of us about something. Once she leaves and everything is started out we will explain everything to you. Before she gets here me and Katsu have some things to talk about. While we are here you all will be in class except for Takuma who will be watching Raidon for us. She will most likely be gone when you get back from class but we will be busy so no one disturb us. We will talk tomorrow."

Everyone just nodded their head

"Takuma if you will get Raidon and everyone else get to class" said Kanama as him and Takuma went into his room.

Everyone else started heading down stair for class when Ruka said "At least Katsu will be gone soon" with a smile on her face.

IN KANAMA'S ROOM

"Thank you so much for watching Raidon while me and Kanama talk to my mother" said Katsu

"It's no problem" said Takuma with him and Raidon leaving the room "I know the three of you have a lot to talk about and I know I would be hard in front of him."

"Still thank you" said Katsu leaning in to kiss his cheek

"Now Raidon listen to Takuma while me and you mother talk with grandma. Then when we are done we will speak to you but I might not be until tomorrow. You will sleep in another room tonight. We will wake you up in the morning."

"Ok" said Raidon "I love you"

"We love you too" said Katsu

Then Takuma and Raidon walk out of the room

Katsu turned to Kanama

"You know why my mother is coming right" asked Katsu

"Yes" said Kanama with a stern voice

"Are you going to try to stop it" she asked again

"I don't know if I can. I want to but I just don't think it is possible" said Kanama

"So we are just going to have to suck it up and do what are family ask for us again" ask Katsu "I have already try talking to her about this and she want listen to me. You the last hope we have of getting out of this."

"I know" said Kanama "I will try everything I just don't think it is going to work"

"So again we are left to do something we don't want to just to save our blood lines and make are parents and the elders happy." Said Katsu

"Yes" said Kanama

They both looked at each other and Kanama brought a Katsu in close and they just stood there hugging until the doorbell rang telling them Katsu's mom was here.

**So there it is the 2nd chapter. I worked hard and I am pretty happy with it. I think what happens next is going to shock some of you. I am pretty sure its not what you expecting. So REVIEW and tell me what you think is going to happen because I want to here you guess to see if I am keeping you on your toes. I love when you REVIEW. Your REVIEWS help me write faster. So be nice and REVIEW oh and be nice while you REVIEW. To see what her mother is coming to visit for just REVIEW.**

**Love**

**peaceANDloveANDhappiness**


End file.
